Total Drama Texting
by DoubleRainbow101
Summary: A bunch of conversations between the characters of Total Drama. Rated T for some swearing and a few themes. Enjoy!
1. Leave me be

**I'll continue if I get good responses and any idea for a chapter is welcome! Anyways this is a bunch of random texting between the Total Drama crew, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Leave me be<strong>

_Cody_

Sierra

_**Mal**_

* * *

><p>Message received 3:46 am<p>

HI CODY! 3

_Can you __**please**__ stop texting me!_

I can never do that Cody-Wody!

_I need to sleep. Please, just for one night._

Well, I'm coming over to help you sleep!

_Oh god_

Message recieved 3:58 am

I'm right outside your house, but it seems locked everywhere! How much will it cost to replace your window?

Message received 4:00 am

Turns out your windows are boarded up

...

Cody can you pwease let me in!? 3 /(030)/

Message received at 4:10 am

I still can't get in! I know! I'll use a crowbar and smash down the wood!

Cody?

u there?

Message received 4:30 am

Where are u?! We have to be together forever!

I broke in finally but ur nowhere to be found!

Cody wody?!

Message received 5:02 am

I decided to go home, can you come by some time pweeeeese. (o3-)/~~~

3

3

3

_User blocked_

* * *

><p>Message received 9:10 am<p>

_I need your help_

Message recieved 9:20

_**With what?**_

_Can you crush Sierra's phone? _

_**Gladly**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short thing, kinda like a pilot! Except with this story...yeah..<strong>

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! If you want... **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**If you can't guess it, I'm continuing. Right when I'm typing this now, my internet is being a little piece of shit, so yeah. Anway, enjoy! And remember any idea is welcome! (The first chapter had to be what it was so yeah...) **

**Title: Pizza?**

* * *

><p><em>Dave<em>

Leonard

Message recieved 4:45 pm

I have come from the land of wizards and witches to ask you a single question.

_Yes?_

Can you buy me the food of cheese and redsause? I spent all of my money at a wizard meeting.

_You mean pizza?_

Exactly

_fine, but I'm not as so much touching that grease covered thing_

The gods of Tropplery thank you, so does the spirits of hunger!

_Your welcome?_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: DEAR GOD SHARKS. *munch mUNCH*<strong>

Scott

**Courtney**

Message received 3:05 pm

Hurry up, these sharks are fuckin scary

**Stop being such a pussy! Plus they're behind glass!**

Still though

**What?**

They can break the glass

**No they can't, and even if they could, they wouldn't get that far**

Well, c'mon! I'm tired of sitting in the aquarium!

**I just need some more photos of a breed of fish!**

Seriously, those sharks are freaking me out, HELP, SOS, SOMETHING.

**Okay, okay...ass...**

* * *

><p><strong>These were just some short snippets, so yeah.<strong>


	3. Just a normal conversation

**Thank you all for all of the lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Just a normal conversation. (Pretend their brothers or something)<strong>

**Mike**

_**Mal**_

* * *

><p>Message received 12:08 pm<p>

_**Where the fuck is my headphones.**_

**Look on your dresser**

_**It's not there. The FUCK.**_

**What?**

_**There's your goddamn boxers in here, never knew you liked pink fluffy unicorns!**_

**What? no!**

_**Wait till Zoey see's this!**_

**Don't**

_**I'm sending a pic to her**_

**NO**

_**Then give me my headphones!**_

**IM FINDING THEM OH MY GOSH**

_**Holy fuck, you can't even say Oh my god.**_

**Because you don't need to cuss**

_**I'm facepalming so hard right now. Look. Just find my headphones.**_

**Or what?**

_**Zoey will see the boxers**_

**Okay, I found them**

_**Give them to me**_

**Hold on**

**Why do you have Shake it off on your mp3 player**

_**That was the doings of Vito, that ass...**_

**CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY**

_**GIVE IT TO ME ALREADY AND STOP PLAYING THAT SONG**_

**AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE**

_**fUCKING STOP**_

**That song is actually not that bad**

_**Just give me it**_

**Hold on, Zoey is calling**

_**FUCKING HELL**_

_**MIKE**_

_**I'M COMING IN THERE**_

**I'll bring them to you, just calm down**

_**Damn right your bringing it to me**_

**You do realize that we're in the same house yet we're texting**

_**JUst BRING THE FUCKING HEADPHONES AND MP3 PLAY GODDAMMIT, HOLY FUCKING HELL**_

**Happy now?**

_**It juST FUCKIN DIED**_

**Charge it**

_**Go find it**_

**Its under your bed...**

_**k.**_

_**Wait, how did you know where my charger was**_

_**Mike**_

_**God dammit Mike**_


End file.
